Pokemon Jamboree!
by Darkraptor20
Summary: Ninetales and his friends decide to go on a camping trip to relax from all that's happened so far. Unknowingly to them, there are some things unknown to even them, waiting at the forest.
1. Planning the Trip to the Forest

**All Dogs go to Heaven: The Charlie Chronicles**

**Pokemon Jamboree **

**By: Darkraptor and Ninetalesuk **

_(Author's note: This story wouldn't have been possible without the help of Ninetalesuk. I thank you, so I'm giving you credit as well)._

It was over a week and a half since Ninetales learned about having a sister. He and the others looked over the city since it began glowing faintly red. By New Years, Ninetales couldn't celebrate it, knowing where she was and if she was near. Somehow, he passed by an old mansion that gave him a strange feeling, but he didn't dare enter it… at least not when he was with Eevee. Two days later...

"Guardian Angel Joan, Attack!" said Angel Charlie as a hologram of Guardian Angel Joan attacks Ninetales' defending Elemental Hero Clayman, "That was your last defense, Ninetales. Now, Guardian Angel Joan gives me life points equal to Clayman's attack".

"OK," said Ninetales, "You done?"

"I place two face downs, and I'll call it a turn".

"OK," said Ninetales as he draws a card, "I play the Spell card, Heavy Storm".

"You activated my trap card: Kozacky's Self Destruct!"smiled Angel Charlie as he revealed his face down, "The one who destroys this face down gets a 1000 points of damage!"

"No, I won't…" Ninetales places a card down, "Quick-Play Spell, Ring of Defense... protects me from getting damage from Trap cards".

"Nice try, but that little card is going down, GO Magic Jammer! I get rid of one card and your spell card's negated and destroyed!"

"Aww…" Angel Charlie's trap explodes on Ninetales, "I've only got 300 LP left".

"Next turn, your gone".

Ninetales draws a card. "I play Pot of Avarice... I send 5 monsters back to my deck and draw two more cards"

"Ok, go ahead. What monster can you summon with only one monster left on your side and two Hysteric Fairies and Guardian Angel Joan on mine?"

"I have 300... and you have... 3200..."

"Yeah…"

"I play Pot of Greed, two more cards drawn"

Angel Charlie looked at Ninetales with a confused stare, _What's he playing at, unless…_

"I activate the spell card, E - Emergency Call!"

"That same card? Isn't that what you used on Flo... Wait!"

"I add Elemental Hero Neos to my hand and I summon him to the field by Necroshade's effect".

"Necroshade? Since when did you summon him?"

"Necroshade was in my graveyard when I used Graceful Charity at the start!"

"And now you're using the effect? Clever…"

"Next... Neo Space!" Ninetales placed a spell card on the Field Space. The small table that contained Angel Charlie and Ninetales' monsters got surrounded in a space-like atmosphere, "And finally... the Equip Spell, Neos Force... increases Neos' ATK by 800!"

"Neo's is up to 3300!"

"Nope... 3800 because of Neo Space"

"Well, I didn't know, since you just used this card first on me".

"Now... Neos shall destroy your Guardian Angel and win this Duel for me".

"Even if you did destroy her, I would still be in this duel"

"Neos Force carries over the deadly ability of Flame Wingman and Shining Flare Wingman... deals damage to your LP equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points!"

"Oh great…"

Ninetales grins, "Game over, Chucky boy".

Angel Charlie watches as he sees his Guardian Angel Joan being destroyed and his life points reaching 0, "Good game Ninetales. You beat me, Sashy, Itchy, and Flo, but what about Bess?"

"I won against her too... Card Destruction... Heavy Storm... Magic Jammer…"

"You only got lucky Fox boy," said Angel Bess, "If it wasn't for Card Destruction, sending three of my Exodia pieces; Heavy Storm destroying Destiny Board; and Magic Jammer to negate Final Countdown".

"At least I didn't destroy your LP... you lost by not able to draw cards"

"True, but wait until next time".

Ninetales smiles as he puts his cards away, Eevee jumping for joy.

"Can I play somebody, please?!" said Eevee.

"Maybe later," said Ninetales, putting his deck away.

"Or another time," said Shaina, "All we've been doing is going up and down the city and dueling in the evening".

"What's wrong with that?" asked Flareon.

"We're looking for a Ninetales, but no luck," said Charleon.

Flareon looked at Charleon, "I thought it was a Vulpix?"

"It's possible that she could have evolved," said Jolteon.

Ninetales shook his head, "No, she hasn't".

"How do you know?"

"It's…" Ninetales placed his paw on his chest, "A feeling that I've got"

"Well," said Gerta from behind the counter, "You are twins after all".

"True," said Angel Charlie, "Remember how you came back and fainted to see double of almost everyone".

"Not everyone, Chuck. Just seeing two Charlies was bad enough, especially how one of them is always getting himself into trouble".

"That's the truth," said Itchy, who glanced at Ninetales, "Listen, buddy, we all searched throughout the city with the piece of the card you gave us, but no luck".

"We're exhausted," said Bess, lying down next to Itchy, "And I'm usually fit".

"Tell me about it," said Angel Bess, lying down next to Angel Itchy, "Plus, there was no hide or hair of Belladonna or ShadowMaster around. Weird huh. We figured that at least one of us were bound to run into either of them or Sultrie, Heaven Forbid, or TweedleDee or TweedleDum".

"I know," said Angel Charlie, "It was quiet since the Leech incident... wonder what's up with them?"

"Belladonna," said Ninetales, snapping his fingers, "Of course, she's NOT in the city…"

"HOLD ON THERE!" interrupted Charlie, "First of all, we're not going out on another wild goose chase. We're done for now".

"Charlie... my lost sister isn't in the city, she's with Belladonna!"

"But then," stated Angel Charlie, "Where are we going to find her?!? I mean, Belladonna only appears when we don't want her around, and that's usually most of the times".

Ninetales gave up arguing, "I don't know…" Saying that, he got up and leaves the Café.

"Poor fox. Knowing he has a sister and can't even help her," Angel Sasha walks up to him, "I just wish there was any way I could help him even more, but I can't track down Belladonna, just an elf and now," Charlie placed his paw on his emblem, "It only vibrates when his sister is nearby".

"Seems kinda strange to find out that Ninetales has a sister," said Eevee.

"Let's just hope she isn't like Ninetales, good or evil," said Flareon, "Good, she could be after us like Ninetales does when he's mad; evil, same thing, but maybe more Necro-Ninetales style…"

Sasha shoved an apple into Flareon's mouth, "Quiet, idiot".

"I'll go talk to him," said Shaina, walking after Ninetales.

"What he needs is to get rid of that stress," said Angel Charlie, thinking, "Hmm…And maybe I know how. Flo, remember our hike through the woods?"

While Angel Charlie and the others discuss about something, Shaina finds Ninetales staring at the half moon.

"Ninetales?" asks Shaina as she approached Ninetales. She saw that Ninetales looked deep in thought, "Ninetales, I know finding your sister is important, but you need to calm down from this. I know how you'd feel if I knew that Sasha was with Belladonna, but don't let doubt eat you away.

"I... know…" slowly said Ninetales. Shaina slowly nuzzled him.

"We'll find her, we will".

Ninetales smiled as he nuzzled her back, "Thank you, Shaina... for everything".

"But right now, let's take a three day break from it," came Angel Sasha's voice.

"Huh?!" said Ninetales as he twirls around and sees Angel Sasha smiling at them.

"We're talking about going on a small camping trip, for the weekend. It'll do you all good from always fighting evil. Afterwards, we'll think of what we can do to find Belladonna and rescue your sister".

"Okay," said Ninetales, smiling, "I think that would be good".

"Excuse me," politely said Eevee as he walked past the setters and Ninetales, holding a piece of paper: a letter.

"What is it, Eevee?" asked Angel Sasha.

"Gonna send this to the North Pole," responded Eevee.

Shaina giggled, "Glad to see nothing has changed much".

"Sure... Why?" asked Angel Sasha, confused, "Christmas is over".

"It's not my wish list I'm sending," said Eevee, "I sent that yesterday. This one is to invite Rudolph and his friends along on our outing".

"Oh sure," said Ninetales, "What have you wrote? Dear Santa, can you tell Rudolph that he has his friends are invited to join us on a camping trip?"

"Well…" said Eevee, blushing a deep red. Ninetales slapped his forehead and the two girls giggled.

**Ninetales' Home**

Everyone was getting ready to leave to the forest nearby San Francisco, but there were a few problems in getting ready… three problems to be exact.

"Ready, Ninetales?" asked Angel Charlie, getting his backpack on.

"I am," said Flareon, his pack a little bulging. Angel Charlie went to him and took out a box-shaped console from Flareon's pack..

"Flareon, you're not taking the GameCube or any other system with you".

Flareon smiled sheepishly as Ninetales grabbed a flat console having the words PS2 inscribed.

"Same goes for the PS2," said Ninetales, putting the console away.

"But," complained Flareon, "You were starting to enjoy Kingdom Hearts 2"

Ninetales sighed, "Anything to keep me calm... from you five. Speaking of which, how come you guys haven't been doing your usual early morning playing?"

"We still are," said Flareon.

"Then why don't I hear you anymore?"

"That was my doing," said Angel Charlie, "Sashy and I got tired of hearing them shout and play all the time, so I cast an anti-sound spell, making a bubble become wrapped around their room, drowning the noise so only they could hear themselves shout like little monkeys".

"That's good," said Ninetales, looking around the room, "Um, where's Eevee?"

"Outside," replied Jolteon, "Saying hello to Rudolph".

"You sure it isn't a poster he's speaking to?"

"If it is, that might explain why Rudolph isn't talking or moving much".

As Ninetales zipped up his backpack, he heard a voice coming into the apartment, "And here's Ninetales' house," said Angel Sasha, leading two reindeer and Eevee into the place, "Home to him, Eevee, Charleon, and the new Three Stooges".

Ninetales rubbed his eyes, "Okay… How?"

"We flew, of course," replied Zoey to a stunned Ninetales.

"I mean, how did you get the message? The point I was trying to make to Eevee earlier was that it would take a long time for that letter to come through".

Angel Charlie coughed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I wonder how".

Ninetales stared at him, "Somehow, I'm glad I've beaten you," he sighs, "So, you and Rudolph came?"

"Yep," said Zoey, "And Slyly and Leonard too. Slyly said only because he wanted to go to a warmer climate for a while," she bends over to Ninetales' ear and whispers, "I think it's because he doesn't want to be left behind".

"Right," said Ninetales, "One question".

"What is it?"

"Who is Slyly and Leonard?"

Just then, someone tugs on Ninetales' fur. Ninetales bends his head down and sees a small white fox looking at him".

"I'm Slyly," said the white fox, "Pleasure meeting another white fox, even if he does have nine tails".

Ninetales backs off a bit and bumps into something soft. Looking up, he sees a big polar bear smiling at him and taking his winter cap off.

"Hi," said the polar bear, "I'm Leonard. It's nice to meet you un-possessed".

Ninetales drops his lower jaw slightly, "Oh... my.…" he shakes head, "You've brought a polar bear here?! HOW!? "

Angel Charlie coughed and rolled his eyes again, "Who knows".

"Oh, brother. Right, I'm Ninetales"

"Also known as Nemesis," muttered Jolteon.

"Glad you came for Jolteon's funeral," said Ninetales, glaring at Jolteon.

"Shutting up".

Angel Charlie bends his head down to Eevee, "Um…Nemesis?"

"His nickname," chuckled Eevee, "He sounds and acts like the Project Nemesis from…"

"Resident Evil 3?"

"You played it?"

"Defeated it, hard mode".

"Moving on," said Ninetales.

"Well," said Angel Sasha, "If everyone's ready, let's head over to the café"

Angel Charlie smiled, "You and the others go, I'll catch up. I just need to… get some last-minute items", with that, he heads towards his 'temporary' room.

"O…kay…" said Angel Sasha, little confused, "Now, let's move on out".

"Hold on," said Ninetales as he pops into his room for a second.

"Ooh," grunts Eevee, "Wonder what's he's going?"

"Come on," said Charleon as he dragged Eevee out with the others.

Unknown to everyone, Angel Charlie waited until everyone left, then, placing his paw on his emblem, he withdrew the gold necklace with the emerald in the middle. Angel Charlie stared at his reflection on the emerald and sighed, "Maybe it's time for me and Sasha to take our relationship to the next level". Meanwhile, Ninetales was in his room, getting a similar item like Angel Charlie's, but it was a silver collar with a ruby, emerald and sapphire in the middle.

"You've done so much for me, Shaina," said Ninetales to himself, "Maybe it's time". Ninetales looked around and sees his backpack, "Now, to hide it," he stuffs it into the backpack, "I need this to be a surprise". Ninetales smiled as he threw his backpack over his shoulder, "Thank you, mom, dad, for helping me with this gift".

Angel Charlie walked out of the room, hiding the necklace in his emblem again. As he was about to head out the door, he heard a door slam upstairs.

"Hello?" called out Angel Charlie, "Anyone still up there?"

"Your talking to me?" said Ninetales as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah.. What are you still here? I thought you left with the others?"

"No, not yet, but, I'm ready now. Let's go".

Angel Charlie and Ninetales lock the door and head together to the Flea Bite Café, both smirking of how they were going to present their gifts to their loved ones.

**Flea Bite Cafe**

"What took you two so long?" said Angel Sasha as Angel Charlie and Ninetales both walked into the café, packs on their backs.

"Did you both have to go to the bathroom at the same time?" joked Shaina.

"No," said Angel Charlie, "Just grabbing a last minute item".

"And I just had to do some last minute packing," said Ninetaels, "Now, let's go. I would say piece and quiet here we come, but we've got five reasons why we won't have 'em".

"What five reasons?" asked Eevee on top of Rudolph's back.

"Eevee, Charleon, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Flareon," counted Ninetales.

"Oh…"

"Everyone, group together," said Angel Charlie, "This is a pretty complicated spell, but I can do it". He creates a blue aura that surrounded the group, which then turned into an orb. The orb speeds away towards the woods.

**The gang's going to take a break from all of this, but what's going to happen when they get there? Let's find out in the next chapter...**


	2. Welcome to the Campsite

**Story so far: The friends decided to take a camping trip to the forest as a break from the whole Shadow Leech incident. Not only that, but it also gives Angel Charlie and Ninetales the opportunity for... other things...**

**Forest**

The blue orb appears in a clearing, where it expands and reveals the group. Angel Charlie falls to the ground, exhausted. Angel Sasha goes to him and helps him get up.

"You all right?" said Angel Sasha.

"I'm fine, Sashy," assured Angel Charlie, "I just need to practice more often".

"Good thing he taught me the silence spell, right, Eevee?" said Ninetales, looking at a staring Eevee.

"Yeah," said Eevee, "Great".

"All right. So, here we are".

"What's the plan?" asked Itchy.

"First," said Angel Bess, "We need to find a good place to set up camp".

"How about over there?" said Flareon, pointing towards an area where there was tall grass with an open field visible to them. A luscious river flowed right next to it.

"Good job, Flareon," said Ninetales, who turned his head towards Shaina, "Boy, that felt weird to say".

"Um," said Eevee, "I don't think so. What if Velociraptors are hiding in wait there?"

"Then, we'll tell them to go away... Eevee, they're extinct!"

"Not in Isla Surna there not!"

"Eevee," said Angel Charlie, "That was a movie".

Ninetales slaps his head, "Okay, let's set up camp and decide what to do afterwards... and Eevee, the velociraptors would be sweet and kind compared to me if you don't stop letting your imagination run wild!"

Ninetales and the others marched into the open field, where a lush of wild flowers caught their sight. Angel Charlie, Ninetales, Itchy, and Angel Itchy picked up a flower and handed it to their sweethearts, who blushed as they accepted the flower. Charlie saw this and did the same thing.

"Sasha," said Charlie, showing her the flower, "For you".

"Oh, Charlie," smiled Sasha as she accepted the flower and smelled it, "Thanks".

"Our Charlie has done something nice?" said Eevee.

"Quick!" said Jolteon, "HIDE FOR COVER!!!"

"Knock it off, you two!" said Charlie, blushing.

While Ninetales and the others were setting everything up, Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon pitched in to building a wooden raft. After an hour of making sure everything was in check, it was time to relax.

"Who wants to go down the river, like Tom and Huck?" suggested Vaporeon, "We're half done!"

"I can guess five," said Ninetales to him.

"Does he always have this dry sense of humor?" said Zoey to Eevee, who nodded.

"All the time," said Eevee.

Slyly looked around the lush green meadow, the forest, and the blue sky, where a herd of Swablus and Altarias were seen migrating away, "Well, this ain't too bad, I mean, fresh air, warm climate, birds singing…"

"You like it, don't you?" interrupted Leonard, looking at Slyly.

Slyly hesitated before answering him, "Well, um... a little".

Jolteon looked around the forest area, seeing the river was flowing towards the mountain range near them, "I wonder what sort of Pokemon live in the forest".

"Well," said Bess, "I say around a good amount of forest and Bug Pokemon…"

"LOUDRED!!!" roared a Loudred nearby.

"And a few Loudreds and Whishmurs, too".

"Hey, you guys," said Itchy to Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Eevee, "You finally have someone who's louder than you".

"Hey," said Flareon, "We don't sound like that... anyway, let's eat until we…"

"EXPLOUD!!!" roared an Exploud, making the trees shake and making a flock of Pidgeys, Spearows, and Swellows fly off.

"Wow!" said Jolteon, "Now you guys know how loud Ninetales can get when he's steamed".

"All right," said Ninetales, throwing a funny look at Jolteon, "It's time to get started. Let's have lunch, then we can all do whatever we want; although, can't say the same for you four".

Angel Charlie and Angel Sasha prepared the meal, Ninetales and Charleon went to get firewood, and the others helped by setting up a place to eat.

"METAL CLAW!" shouted Charleon as he cut the branches off the tree, "Got the firewood!"

"And there are three firelighters here," said Ninetales, pointing to himself, Charleon, and Flareon.

"Four," said Flareon, "If you include Sasha's temper"

Sasha hits Flareon on the head, "Want to say that again?!?"

"Five," said Ninetales, watching Flareon run away from Sasha.

"If you don't mind," said Eevee, "I'm going back to working on the raft".

"Right behind you," said Vaporeon.

"Ditto," said Flareon, soothing his head.

"Where?" said Jolteon, looking around the area.

"That's getting old now," said Ninetales.

"I'm going to check out the surroundings," said Angel Charlie, getting up.

"Right behind you," said Angel Sasha, getting up and joining Angel Charlie.

"I'm going to see if I can catch something in the water," said Charleon as he takes an old rod.

"Zoey," asked Rudolph to the pretty doe, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," agreed Zoey as she sets off with Rudolph.

"How about you and I go see if there are any other bears nearby, Slyly," said Leonard to the artic fox.

"Why not," said Slyly, "It's getting to be a bore, staying here and do nothing".

"I think there are Ursarings near the mountain, but I'm not sure," shouted Itchy to the two friends.

"Shaina?" asked Ninetales to the setter.

"Oh, I don't know," said Shaina, "Anything sounds good to me".

"Sasha, my dear," said Charlie to Sasha, "How would you like to go out with a handsome guy?"

"Sure," said Sasha, "Wait up, Ninetales"

"I knew that was gonna happen!" laughed Ninetales.

As everyone went on their activities, a Loudred came to camp, where Angel Bess was able to make it a good friend before it could scare away both Itchys. After an hour of labor, Eevee and the others decided to take a break from working on their raft. Eevee was busy looking into the river and see schools of fish Pokemon swim past them.

"Wow!" said Eevee, "Look at the fish Pokemon!"

"there's Goldeen," said Flareon, "And there's a Seaking!"

"A school of Barboachs, a Whiscash," counted Jolteon.

"Funny," said Vaporeon, watching a school of Remoraids and Octillaries swim past, "Where are the Magikarp?"

Suddenly, someone taps him on shoulder. Vaporeon turns around and stares at a Magikarp. Vaporeon jumped back, making him fall into the river and scaring the Remoraids away. Looking again, he notices that the Magickarp is actually on...

"Charleon?" said a surprised Vaporeon as he got himself out of the river and saw that Charleon had a Magikarp over his whole head.

"Charleon," said Jolteon, "Take off that mask".

"Whaph asph?" mumbled Charleon inside the Magikarp. He then begins to tug at it. No matter how hard he tried, the Magikarp didn't want to get off Charleon. Charleon holds up a sign that says "Give me a paw here!"

"Tickle it," said Eevee, "It always works".

Charleon uses a claw to tickle the Magikarp side. The Magikarp begins laughing and lets go of Charleon's head.

"GHA!" gasped Charleon, "Fresh air!"

"Good," said Jolteon, "Now, take off that mask".

"I'm not wearing a mask"

"Oh, that's your face?"

Charleon goes and sticks Magikarp onto Jolteon's head, "Try taking that off!"

"Uhjop!" mumbled Jolteon, tugging at the Magikarp.

"What's that? You said push you into river?"

"Yeeeeep"

While the Pokemon try and solve this conflict, let's check in on Leonard and Slyly.

"We've been walking for over an hour," said Slyly, becoming exhausted.

"I just want to see if we can find some other bears here," said Leonard, looking around the forest. Just then, something caught Slyly's attention: a moving tree.

"Um," said Slyly, shaking with nerves, "Leonard, do trees move?"

"No, why?"

"That…" began Slyly, pointing to the tree, before the tree jumped up and landed in front of Slyly.

"SudoWoodoo," said the tree, scaring the little artic fox.

"It's a Pokemon!" said Leonard, watching the Sudowoodo move its arms up and down.

"A Pokemon?" said Slyly, peeking from behind Leonard, "You sure?"

"Sudoo!" replied the Sudowoodo.

"He is," said Leonard as he moved his eyes closer to the Pokemon, "But what type is he?"

"Hmm," said Slyly, looking at the Sudowoodo, "He's a tree-looking guy, so he's probably a Grass-type".

"Woodo?" said the Sudowoodo, a confused look on his face.

"Well, let's give him some water"

"SUDO!?!" shouted Sudowoodo before running away from them.

"Um," said Leonard, puzzled, "What just happened?"

"Was it something I said?" said Slyly as he watched the Sudowoodo continue its running away.

The Sudowoodo ran past a pair of reindeer, leaving them looking with confusion.

"What was that?" said Zoey as she saw the Sudowoodo continue to run.

"I don't know," said Rudolph, "But it looked like a Pokemon, but from what was it running away from?"

"Who knows," said Zoey as she observed the green landscape around them, "Wow! Look at this place! It's so... Green!"

Just then, a little bird flew by and landed in a low branch.

"Wow," said Rudolph, "A bird! Wonder if that's a Pokemon since we never get birds in the North Pole because of it being cold".

"Being cold... being cold... Chatot," replied the bird, known as a Chatot.

"Strange fellow," said Zoey, looking at the Chatot, "But so cute looking".

"Strange fellow," mimicked Chatot, "Cute looking".

"Must be like a parrot we learned about in school," said Rudolph.

"Like I said," said Zoey, "It's still cute," she looks at Rudolph, "like you"

"Rudolph... Rudolph…" sang Chatot as it moved to an Oran berry tree and begins to eat one, making another fall to the ground.

Rudolph picks up the berry with his hoof and holds it out to Zoey, blushing, "Um, for you".

"Thank you," said Zoey, accepting the berry.

"Thank you, Zoey"

"Thank you Zoey... Chatot," sang Chatot as he continues eating his berry.

"Like my parents, you've accepted who I am. You didn't tease me because of my red nose".

"Oh, Rudolph," said Zoey, finishing eating the Oran berry, "I always liked you for who you are, not what you were. You were funny and kind and nice and. Oh, I can go on forever".

"Always liked you for who you are," mimicked Chatot, as he finished eating and flew off, leaving the two young reindeer in conversation.

"Boy," said Rudolph, "what a hassle when we got back. Arrow just... Well, he was scared of me".

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Zoey, "What you, I mean the evil you... I mean, what that leech made you do... Oh, well. At least Arrow's okay, and I got this feeling that he's not going to bother you for quite a while. At least his parents understood what happened".

Rudolph shudders, "I could have fought the leech off, but…" he paused.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That leech gave me nightmares... nightmares that you, mum, dad, Slyly and Leonard... think of the opposite of me…"

"Oh, Rudolph," said Zoey as she licked his cheek, "You know that's not, or will never, be true. We all love you very much for who you are".

Rudolph blushes, "To be truthful, I was kind of, expecting to reveal my feels to you... somewhat different…"

"It doesn't matter," said Zoey as she rubbed her head against his, "You already know how I truly feel about you".

Rudolph's nose began to glow slightly red, "I'm kind of wondering what our future will be like…"

As the two reindeer began talking about their future, the sun began to set, which meant that it was time to head back.

Camp: Night

"Well, this place is pretty safe," said Angel Charlie as Angel Sasha accommodated herself next to him.

"We met a weird Pokemon that looked like a tree," said Leonard, "But was afraid of water".

"Ironic, huh?" said Slyly.

"That must be a Sudowoodo," answered Angel Charlie, "Even though it's a tree-like Pokemon, it's actually a Rock-type".

"Well," said Rudolph, "Zoey and I met this blue bird Pokemon with a head that looked like a musical note".

"It repeated everything we said," said Zoey.

"I think it's called a Chatot," said Ninetales, "A newly discovered Pokemon from the Sinnoh region".

As they talked about the new Pokemon, Eevee offered Jolteon a famous campfire treat.

"S'mores?" said Eevee, holding up the plate.

"S'more what?" said Jolteon.

Vaporeon hits Jolteon over the head, taking a S'more, and holding up to Jolteon, "This!"

"Sure," said Flareon, "I'd like to have a snore".

"Don't make me get that Magikap," threatened Charleon to Flareon.

"The one beside you?" said Zoey, pointing to the river, "It seems to like you".

"Huh?" said Charleon, turning around and seeing the same Magikarp from before, winking at him. Charleon blushes, "Great! That's what I need, a fishy girlfriend".

"Isn't love grand?" said Eevee.

"Well," said Angel Bess, getting up and walking to the fire, "Who has a ghost story to tell?"

"I have one about a certain fox and setter," said Charleon.

"Ahem!" said Ninetales and Sasha, both glaring at him.

"Never mind"

"Oh, I know one!"

"Anyone want to try?" asked Ninetales, ignoring Eevee.

"Hey! I have a good one!"

"Is it about the time you played Resident Evil and Silent Hill in the dark?" said Vaporeon.

"Um…maybe"

"Fine," said Angel Bess, "Guess I'll tell you one".

"Good night," said Jolteon as he pretended to fall fast asleep.

"Loudred, Uproar, if you please"

"LOUDRED!!!" roared the Loudred as its attack vibrated into Jolteon's ears.

"GHAA!" shouted Jolteon as he jumped up.

"Now, you can listen to it," said Angel Bess as she tried to begin.

"Where'd he come from?" said Jolteon, pointing to the Loudred.

"He came down and... well, in the end, he's my pal".

"Eep," said Jolteon as Angel Bess began her ghost story. After twenty frightful minutes later…

"To this day," said Angel Bess as she walked around the campfire and looking at the many frightened faces around her, "No one knows where that creature went".

"Oh," shook Eevee as he cuddled between Shaina and Angel Sasha.

"Some say it died, some say its still in the woods, looking for fresh meat. But sometimes, it may be…"

"BEHIND YOU!" shouted Flo, sending Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Charleon, and Slyly jumped fifty feet into the air, screaming.

Ninetales glances at Rudolph, "Slyly's got a good jumping distance seeing as he's got short legs".

"Angel Charlie puts out the fire, "Well, I don't know about you, but let's get some rest".

"Can I," said Eevee, shaking with fear, "Sleep with any of you guys tonight?"

"Protect us, please!!!" begged Charleon.

Ninetales sighed, "I wonder how brave you'll be if you ever evolve into a Charizard".

After a rough sleep, mainly because the scardy cats were fidgeting at everything, morning came. Angel Charlie was the first one to wake up to the morning sun's beautiful glow. He stretched as he saw something spectacular: a bird-like Pokemon shining gold was flying over the mountains and heading towards the sunrise. Angel Charlie nuzzled Angel Sasha awake as quickly as possible.

"Sashy!" said Angel Charlie, excited, "Sashy! Take a look at that!"

"Mph," grunted Angel Sasha as she woke up, drowsy, "What is it?"

"Look at…" Angel Charlie pointed towards the Pokemon, but it disappeared, "that?"

"The sunrise?" yawned Angel Sasha, "Charlie, you know I love to see it anytime, but you got to be a little less…" she yawned again, "Excited when waking me up".

"No, Sasha! It isn't just the sunrise, there was…" Angel Charlie paused.

"What?"

"Never mind. Sorry for waking you up at a rush"

"That's okay" Angel Sasha kisses him, "You're always forgiven by me".

Meanwhile, the excitement began to wake up the others. Zoey got up, stretched, and kissed Rudolph on the lips to wake him, "Morning, Rudy".

"Morning Zoey," replied Rudolph, his nose glowing red from the kiss. The glow woke Leonard, who got up and sees Slyly nearby, holding the teddy bear given to him by Rudolph. Putting his hat on, Leonard lightly shakes Slyly awake

"Slyly," said Leonard, "It's time to get up".

Slyly just rolled over in his sleep. Leonard sighed and bent down to the little fox's ear.

"You're holding your teddy out in public," whispered Leonard.

"What?" woke up Slyly, looking around, then he quickly hides his teddy bear, "Morning already?"

Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Charleon were all sleeping next-to and on-top-of each other. Eevee yawned and stretched from on top of Charleon's belly.

"Morning," yawned Eevee as he jumped off Charleon.

"Oof!" grunted Charleon as he got up with a start, "Wha…Wha… Morning? Whew, at least I'm alive".

"For now," said Angel Bess, winking at Flo and Loudred.

Vaporeon stretched as he got up, "Rough sleep. Someone kept kicking me…" Suddenly, someone kicked him off. Vaporeon looked behind him and saw that Jolteon was using Double Kick in his sleep, again, "Found him". Vaporeon douses Jolteon with Water Gun, making him jump into the river. When he emerged, he looked surprised.

"Talk about an alarm clock," said Jolteon as he got out of the river. Just then, he spotted Flareon, holding a big stick and talking in his sleep.

"Shouldn't we wake him?" said Zoey.

"Erm," said Jolteon, looking at Flareon throw a couple of good swings, "Let's let him sleep a little while longer".

"Let's start and eat breakfast before going to do anything," said Ninetales as he got up, Shaina right behind him.

"I'll get some water," suggested Charleon before he spotted Magikapr winking at him from the river's edge, "Erm.. on second thought, Eevee, you go".

"Love, huh?" giggled Eevee as he took a thermos to the river.

After breakfast, Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and the now awake Flare on ("Why didn't anyone wake me up for breakfast?!?") finished the construction of their wooden raft.

It's finally done!" shouted Eevee with glee.

"What are you gonna name it?" said Ninetales, "Titanic II?"

"How's about 'The Leaky Boat'?" suggested Charleon, chuckling silently.

"Actually," said Eevee, "We done this for you, Charleon"

"Me? Really? I don't know what to say…" Charleon was surprised and excited, until he spotted the Magikarp winking and blushing at him, "…except Bon Voyage you guys. I'm staying here".

"Aw," said Jolteon, "But this was made for you and your new girlfriend".

"Ha-ha-ha... Thanks, but no thanks... I'm staying here and that's that". Magikarp began making kissing motions towards the Charmeleon, which made him blush, "Um... I'm going for a walk, that way". Charleon began walking, which became power walking, which turned into a sprint towards the opposite direction of the river, leaving the others.

"Okay," said Ninetales, who turned to Shaina, "Shaina, want to go for a walk?"

"That sounds lovely," said Shaina, going up to Ninetales, "Anywhere you want to go is fine with me".

"Okay," said Angel Charlie, "Then let's all go do what ever we want, but let's meet back here before it gets too dark," he looks at Eevee and the others, who were beginning to set sail, "Especially you four".

"Another day, eh, Zoey?" said Rudolph to the doe.

"Yeah," replied Zoey, "I wonder if we'll run into our little friend, Chatot?"

"Maybe, and maybe we'll see other Pokemon we never seen before".

As the young reindeer lovers left, Angel Bess turned towards the others, "Flo, Itch, counterparts, how about we stay here and keep an eye on things?"

"LOUDRED!" shouted Loudred with joy.

"See, Loudred's got the idea".

"All right, Sasha," swooned Charlie to the setter, "Want to hang out with the most handsomest guy around?"

"Can't," replied Sasha, "Ninetales already left with Shaina".

"What about me?!"

"Well…" Sasha thought about Charlie's offer for a moment, or three, "Alright, just this once. Let's go for a walk".

As Charlie and Sasha left on their stroll through the woods, Eevee and the others were set to set sail.

"Ready to set sail?" said Eevee, excitedly.

"Almost…" grunted Jolteon as he tied the last rope in place, "Done!"

"Then I, Eevee, name this raft, The Black Pearl, Jr".

"Oh brother," sighed Flareon.

"Whatever," said Vaporeon, "But at least there's no Kraken here, right?"

"That's the spirit!" said Eevee, "By the way, It's now Captain Eevee Sparrow!"

"Charleon," shouted Flareon as he began to run away, "Wait for me!"

"What's up with him?" Eevee cupped his paws to his mouth and shouted, "Flareon, I was only kidding around!"

"Well, it seems that everytime Eevee's imagination runs wild, something bad happens!"

"Come on, Huckelberry Finn," said Vaporeon, catching and dragging Flareon by his tail, "Let's just push it and go down the river".

"Actually," said Jolteon, "Flareon's right. Eevee's imagination can be trouble sometimes".

"Wow!" said Eevee from the raft, "You two are scared?!"

"ALL ABOARD!!!" said Jolteon and Flareon as they jumped onto the raft.

"Then, let's shove off!"

Vaporeon pushes the raft onto the water, jumps onto the raft, and accommodates himself as the river takes over from there.

"Next stop, treasure island," Eevee climbs up the mast to the little crow's nest, "Check it out, a dead crow!"

"WHAT!?!" said the three friends surprisingly.

"Kidding. Anyone have a telescope?"

"Look through Vaporeon's head," suggested Flareon, "It's clear as his water attacks"

Vaporeon fires his Water Gun at Flareon, soaking the Fire Pokemon all over.

"Next time," glared Vaporeon, "I'm using Ice Beam".

The river swerved through corners as it carried them into the forest, where Nuzleafs, Seedots, Zigzaggons, Linoones, Sentrets, and all other types of Pokemon watched them go by.

"Erp…" belched Jolteon, holding himself to the mast, "I think I'm getting... (urp) sea sick".

"Up and down," teased Vaporeon as he jumped up and down on the raft, "Up and down, up and down".

"I think…" Jolteon held his mouth shut, then breathed, "I'm going to hurdle".

"Not on me!" shouted Flareon as he jumped back, "Just imagine it's not going up and down, up and down, up and down".

Jolteon couldn't handle it anymore, so he turned to the side of the raft and... tossed his cookies, "Ugh... I think... (urp) I should have stayed behind…"

"Look!" pointed Eevee further ahead of the river's trail, "There's rapids ahead! There's going to be lots of ups and downs!"

"Drop me off here and I'll see my way back"

"Too late," said Eevee as the raft began going faster down into the rapids, "HANG ON!"

The raft goes down the river, speeding up as it went along. After three long minutes of rapids, the river slowed down to a calm pace.

"Let's go again, let's go again!" Eevee was drenched and was jumping up and down on the raft.

"Yeah!!!" said Flareon, shaking dry his red and yellow fur, "That was fun!!!"

"You know," said Jolteon as he lifted his head from the rafts side, "My stomach's fine now. Must've been only a short one".

"Um," said Eevee, looking around his surroundings, "Does anyone know where we are?"

"The area where," gulped Jolteon, "Skarmory live".

"How do you know?" asked Flareon.

Jolteon points to a sign with the words 'DANGER!' on it.

"Oh... START PADDLING BACK!"

"Mummy!" cried Eevee as he came down the mast.

"Where?" said Jolteon, looking around.

"Let's throw him overboard," suggested Vaporeon, but Flareon quickly put a paw on his mouth.

"Shhh," shushed Flareon, "Do you guys hear the sound of ... crunching wood?"

Jolteon perks his ear up and hears the sound of crunching wood, "Yeah, but it sounds like its coming from…" turning pale, he looks down the raft, "...the raft!"

Carvahnnas were eating away the raft, making pieces of wood become devoured in their razor sharp teeth.

"Good," said Vaporeon, relieved, "At least it isn't Skarmorys".

"What do you mean good?!?" shouted Flareon, "Carvahnnas are more dangerous than Skarmorys!" The Carvahnnas were making the raft too small to hold all four Pokemon, "ABANDON SHIP!!!"

"How?" said Eevee, swatting a Carvahnna away with his paw.

"Umm... Jump to there!" Flareon points to a huge rock.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" said Jolteon as he jumps onto rock, but slips and falls forward into water, "YIKES!" he shouted as he jumps out and gets to shore.

The four friends leap out of the now Carvahnna-fodder raft and quickly swam to shore, where Vaporeon pulled a stray Carvahnna off his finned tail.

"Ow!" shouted Vaporeon as he threw the Carvahnna back into the river, "I'm going to feel this one all night".

"We're safe!!!" shouted Eevee joyfully, "YAY!!!"

"Yeah, but…" said Flareon as he looked around the surrounding foliage of the forest, "Which way's back to camp?"

"No idea," said Jolteon.

"Hey! How come you didn't use any electric attacks on the Carvahnnas?!?"

"I panicked, okay!"

"Maybe we can follow the river upstream and back to camp," said Vaporeon, looking where the river turned into rapids.

"Good idea. Let's hope nothing bad happens along the way".

Flareon and the others walked into the forest, following the river back towards camp. Along their way, they entered into a forest full of...

"BUGS!!" shouted Jolteon as a group of Caterpies, Wurmples and Weedles went past him, while Venonats looked at them curiously

"Oh.. we're doomed... how scary…" said Eevee as he rolled his eyes. A Beautifly flies near him, followed by a Butterfree, "They're so scary".

"What's so scary about them?" said Vaporeon to a shaking Jolteon, "They're cute when they're Butterfrees and Beautiflies".

"Yeah," shook Jolteon, "But how do you feel with Scythers and Pinsers and Beedrills?"

"Oh my," said Flareon.

"Beedrills," said Eevee, continuing on their walk back to camp, "No problem, but what are the chances of bumping into Scythers or Pinsirs?"

"I don't know," said Jolteon as he points his finger back, "Ask them!"

A herd of Pinecos hanging from a nearby tree looked at them curiously. Eevee turned to Jolteon again, "What's wrong with Pinecos? You just don't need to disturb them, otherwise they can self-destruct or…"

"NOT THEM!" Jolteon pointed behind the Pinecos, "THEM!"

A Scyther and Pinsir jump behind a bush.

"SCYTHER!" screeched the Scyther, sharpening his two scythe arms together.

"You can handle 'em, right Flareon?" said Vaporeon.

"Um," gulped Flareon, "Sure I can! Flamethrower!" He fires a flamethrower, but Scyther slices right through it with Slash, "That Scyther and Pinsir must be at a higher level than me!"

"What should we do, then?" said Jolteon.

"RUN!!!" shouted Flareon as he left the others in the dust.

"Wait!" said Vaporeon, "Isn't Scyther part Flying? Jolteon, let's attack together!"

"But what about…" began Jolteon before Pinsir interrupted with him opening his beetle-like horns.

"If we take Scyther out, we can run away easily from Pinsir!"

"Okay, but let's hurry up, Eevee's already gone too! Thundershock!"

Jolteon launches an electric attack at Scyther, which Scyther gets hit and becomes immobilized.

"And to follow up... ICE BEAM!!!"

Vaporeon unleashes his blue Ice Beam, freezing Scyther. Pinsir looks at him, then yells, "PIN...SIR!!!!" Just then, a whole group of Pinsirs pop out of the bushes, looking angrily at Vaporeon and Jolteon.

Jolteon's left eye twitches, "Anymore bright ideas, Blubby?"

"Watch it," glared Vaporeon to Jolteon, "And yes... RUN!!!"

Jolteon and Vaporeon run like mad as the Pinsir horde gave chase. Over an hour of running, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, and Eevee lost the Pinsir horde.

"That was nuts!" panted Jolteon.

"Where did the other Pinsirs come from?!" panted Flareon, "I thought there was only one Pinsir and one Scyther unless…" he glares at Vaporeon and Jolteon, "Okay, who's bright idea was it?"

"HIS!!" shouted Jolteon and Vaporeon, simultaneously pointing to each other.

"Okay," said Eevee, "Where are we now?"

"I can't see the river anymore," said Flareon as he looked around.

"Don't tell me that we're lost!" said Jolteon.

"Fine, I won't tell you"

"Just be glad we're no longer in any danger with strong, wild Pokemon…" began Vaporeon before they all hear a distance roar.

"Main question is," asked Eevee, "What sort of Pokemon would live in these parts?"

"All we know is that they're high level than us!" said Flareon, shaking.

"Okay," said Jolteon as his stomach growls, "Did anyone bring any food?"

"What do you think?!" said Vaporeon.

"If we had any food," said Eevee, his stomach growling too, "It would have been eaten up by those fishes now".

"And it would weigh us down while we run away from the Pinsirs!" said Flareon.

Just then, an apple hits Vaporeon's head, "Ow! Hey, an apple!"

"Mine!" said Eevee, Flareon, and Jolteon as they all tried to grab the apple. Just then, another apple falls onto the ground.

"Look! Another!" shouted Eevee as he got off the others. When Flareon and Jolteon got off, Vaporeon was flattened onto the ground, his apple now applesauce.

"Look! Another!" sang a voice from up the tree. The Pokemon friends looked up the tree to see the same Chatot that visited Rudolph and Zoey the previous day, eating at an apple.

"Hey! A Chatot!" said Flareon, "The same Pokemon that Rudolph and Zoey saw yesterday!"

"Maybe he can help us!" said Eevee excitedly as Chatot continues eating his apple.

"Hello, um Chatot," said Jolteon as another apple fell, "Can you help us?"

"Can you help us... Help us…" mimicked Chatot.

"Look for a white Ninetales and tell him we're lost! Or, maybe you can help us by leading us back to our camp!"

"Look for a white Ninetales... Tell him we're lost... leading us back to our camp... Chatot"

"I can see a flaw with this plan," said Vaporeon, "Okay, so how do we make him go?"

"Fly, birdie! FLY!!!" shouted Eevee, waving his paws up and down.

"Fly, birdie, fly," replied Chatot.

Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon fall to the ground.

"Okay, you're a waste of time," said Flareon to Chatot.

"You're a waste of time... Chatot," said Chatot.

"Watch this," chuckled Jolteon as he turned towards Chatot, "I'm a stupid, brainless Pokemon".

"You're a stupid brainless Pokemon".

"See!" laughed Jolteon, "See! See! Se…" he stops and blinks, "HEY!!!"

"Brainless Pokemon... brainless Pokemon".

"We're doomed," sighed Vaporeon.

"We're doomed... brainless Pokemon".

"Let's just eat the apples and continue to find our way back to the campsite! Hurry!"

"Find our way back... hurry... Chatot," mimicked Chatot as he flew off.

"He's flying! Hooray!!!" shouted Eevee with glee.

"But is he flying to our camp?" said Jolteon as Chatot disappeared behind the forest's trees.

"I say good riddance," said Flareon.

"Well," sighed Vaporeon, "At least it couldn't get any worse".

The same roar from before, only louder.

"Maybe we should keep moving," suggested Eevee as the roar became even louder, "The other way"

"What Pokemon is it?!" said Jolteon, "It's not Exploud or Louderd!"

"I SEE IT!" said Vaporeon from atop of a tree, "IT'S A RHYPERIOR!"

"A what?" said Flareon, "And how did you get up that tree quickly?"

"Well," said Eevee, "He climbs up the pole quickly when Ninetales is enraged".

"EXACTLY!" said Vaporeon as he climbed down, "Ninetales only mentioned it once to me. He said a Rhyperior is the evolved form of Rhydon".

"That's not so bad, is it?" said Jolteon.

"Not unless you want a hole drilled through you! I say we keep moving!"

"There's nothing to worry about!" said Flareon, "If Rhyperior is evolved from Rhydon, then he must be part Rock, part Ground... meaning double damage from Water and Grass attacks!"

"But, what if there are more of them around, like those Pinsirs?"

Flareon and Jolteon lifted Vaporeon up and started to carry Vaporeon and running like mad.

"HEY!" shouted Eevee, "WAIT FOR ME!"

**Campsite: sunset**

The sun was setting as the friends started to get things ready for the return of the others. Angel Bess and Flo were trying to convince Loudred to not worry.

"Okay," said Angel Bess calmly, "Now Loudred, try not to be discouraged when we leave, okay?"

Loudred grabs Angel Bess and hugs her, crying, "LOUUUDREEEED!!"

"Loudred…" panted Angel Bess as she tried to get out of Loudred's arms, "can't ... breathe…"

"Aw," chuckled Bess, watching Flo trying to make Loudred let go of Angel Bess, "Loudred's got a crush... on me".

Just then, Charleon walks into camp, exhausted and dirty, "Well, I'm back".

"What happened to you?" asked Itchy.

Charleon walked up to the river and began to drink from it, "Ah, I needed that. Well, while walking, I had an encounter near the mountains with a horde of Rock type Pokemon…" Suddenly, Magikarp jumps and kisses Charelon on the mouth. Charleon fell back, mouth open wide, "AACCKK! YUCK! MAN, I SHOULD'VE STAYED WITH THOSE ROCK TYPES LONGER!"

"Congradulations, Charleon!" said Bess as Charleon continued to wipe his mouth, "Your getting married!"

"WHAT!?! WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO A FISH, EVEN IF IT WAS THE LAST ONE ON EARTH!!"

Charleon looks back angrily at the Magikarp, who only winks at him.

"I don't think she's getting the message," laughed Itchy.

As Charleon walked away, finishing wiping his mouth with his arm, the others returned.

"What's with you, Charleon?" said Angel Charlie as he past him, "Brushing your teeth for once?"

"Nope," said Angel Itchy as he approached his best friend, "He's getting engaged to Magikarp".

"ZIP IT, YOU!" shouted Charleon as he sat down on a stump and looked away from the river.

Ninetales smiled and almost blushed at hearing the word 'engaged'. Shaina looked at him while lifting one eyebrow.

"That's sweet," giggled Sasha, "Charleon finally found someone who understands him"

"Ha ha" laughed Charleon sarcastically.

"Is everyone here?" asked Rudolph as he began counting the group.

"Hmm," said Leonard, "It seems like someone's missing".

"Yeah," said Slyly, "Its those guys who went off on their river cruise".

"Eevee and the Stooges aren't back yet?" said Ninetales, looking for them.

"It's getting late," said Zoey as she leaned against Rudolph, "Wonder where they are?"

"Where they are," replied a familiar voice, "Where they are".

"Huh?" said Ninetales as he looked up to see Chatot sitting on a nearby tree branch.

"Hey, look Rudolph," said Zoey, "It's our little friend, Chatot"

"Hi, Chatot," said Rudolph.

"We're doomed... we're doomed," said Chatot to the group.

"Gee," said Ninetales, "Your friend seems happy".

"Help us... help us... Ninetales," sang Chatot as he jumped up and down the branch.

"What?" said Ninetales as he stared at the little Pokemon.

"Stupid, brainless Pokemon… chatot"

"Give me a break"

"Look for a white Ninetales and tell him we're lost! Or, maybe you can help us by leading us back to our camp... Chatot"

"Eevee!" Ninetales slaps his head, "You and the Stooges are lost!? I should have known!!!

"Eevee... stooges are lost... doomed... Chatot"

"What am I going to do with you idiots?"

"Must find Ninetalesuk... must find Ninetalesuk"

"I'M NINETALESUK!!!"

"Must kill... must get parents' vengence... must find Ninetalesuk".

"Eh?!?!" Ninetales and the others stared at the Chatot.

"I must find Ninetalesuk... stupid bird, quit listening to my conversation... mistress... will find Ninetalesuk"

"What the?"

Chatot flies away, "I must get parents' vengence... stupid bird".

Ninetales stares after Chatot, "Okay?"

"Did anyone found that as strange, weird, freaky, or all of the above?" asked Charlie.

"All of the above," answered Itchy.

"Anyway, shall we find Eevee and the Stooges?"

"It's getting late," said Angel Charlie, "But that Chatot was talking a lot about someone, or something, searching for you, Ninetales".

"Isn't my life wonderful," said Ninetales.

"Are they going to be okay out there," said Angel Sasha, looking at the darkening forest, "Alone?"

"I don't know," said Angel Charlie as he held Angel Sasha.

"Don't worry," said Charleon, "They're mixed elements: Fire, Water, Electric, they'll be fine".

"That's not what I'm worried about".

**Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon are lost in the woods! Angel Charlie and Ninetales are beginning to worry, so they decide to form a rescue team, but can they save the others in time before something else gets to them?**


	3. Lost Pokemon, unknown figure, proposals

**Lost in the woods, Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon continue their quest to finding their campsite. Along their way, there about to meet someone...**

**Forest: Nighttime**

"OW!" shouted Flareon, "Stupid tree branch!"

"So," asked Jolteon, hearing a Hoothoot, "Now where are we?"

"A forest?" said Eevee.

"Besides the obvious,"stated Vaporeon until he saw something, "Huh?"

"What is it?" asked Jolteon.

"Do you guys see a light coming from over there?" Vaporeon points to a distant light.

"Yeah," said Flareon, "It must be a campfire".

"Is it ours?" asked Eevee.

"I don't know, but it may also be that the person there can help us find the river again".

"Well then, let's go!!!" said Jolteon as the friends go towards the fire, where they see it being fed by a cloaked figure.

"Wow," exclaimed Eevee, looking at the figure's size, "Look at that guy! He's about the same size as Ninetales!"

The cloaked person hears him and looks at them through the hood.

"First of all," stated the figure, "I'm a girl".

"Oops, sorry," apologized Eevee.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" asked Jolteon.

"I have my reasons," replied the figure, prodding the fire with a stick, "What are you four doing around the forest at this time of night?"

"Two words," said Vaporeon, "We are lost".

"That's three," corrected Flareon.

"I see," said the figure as she continues to stroke the fire, "and you saw my campfire and decided to come here anyways".

"Well," said Eevee nervously, "We thought you could help us somehow".

"Oh really? Well, I'm not the helpful type. Right now, I'm on my way somewhere; I just stopped by here to get some practice in before I meet him"

"Meet wh…" said Flareon before he got his mouth shut by Vaporeon.

"It's none of our business, idiot!" said Vaporeon.

"Say," asked Jolteon, "Do you know which way we can go to the start of Raging River?"

"First," said the figure, "Your blue friend's smart at saying to be quiet, and second, the river is not too far from here" She points towards the forest.

"Thanks, miss…" paused Eevee.

"I only have one name," said the figure, "Vullen"

"Thanks," Suddenly, Eevee spots something from Vullen that made him blink, "Vullen, we'll be off now! Good luck whatever your doing!"

"Whatever"

"Let's go!" said Vaporeon, pushing Flareon and Jolteon, "Come on! Thanks again"

The friends leave the mysterious Vullen behind as they enter the dark forest. Vullen continued to watch the campfire snap and sizzle as she put her chin on her paw. _Ninetales? Hmm... do they mean... no, it must be someone else... _

"Okay, what's with you guys?" said Flareon when they entered into a clearing.

"Do you want to spend your time with that girl?" asked Jolteon hysterically, "She's seemed to be a bit…"

"What? Weird?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"And you guys didn't notice something… odd… about her?" asked Eevee to them, "Remember when I said she's about the size as Ninetales?"

"Yeah," said Vaporeon, "So, what about her size?"

"She's a Pokemon, and she had tails poking out from her cloak".

"So, many Pokemon have tails. What's odd about that?"

"Six brown tails!"

"So, that means she's a Vulpix," said Flareon, "Vulpixes aren't weird, except the evolved form Ninetales".

"But, don't you remember the original size of a Vulpix?" asked Vaporeon, "Remember Ninetales' mother? She's at the right size".

"Yeah!" said Eevee nervously, "And that Vulpix is the same size as Ninetales!"

Flareon stood silent for a while, "Now that you mention it... that is a big Vulpix". Just then, Flareon felt something on his back paw, "What the... PINSIR!"

A Pinsir was lying on the ground, weak and injured.

"What happened to it?" asked Vaporeon from a distance.

"Look at the slashes," said Jolteon as he saw the deep cuts, "Maybe a Scyther did this to him".

"Um," said Eevee as he was shaking and pointing a finger towards the forest, "There's something in there"

"FLASH!" shouted Jolteon as he lighted up like a light bulb.

"OH… MY… GOSH!" shouted Flareon as everyone were seeing Pokemon of all sorts, big and small, slashed by something, something sharp.

"What did this?" said Vaporeon as he observed the horrific scene.

"Le... Let's get out of here before we're next!" shouted Eevee.

"Right behind…" began Jolteon before he hit something, "OW! What the…" Jolteon picks up a red-bladed dagger, covered in fresh blood.

"What in the world?!?" said Flareon, looking at the dagger.

"Just run!" shouted Vaporeon.

Jolteon drops the dagger as they all run away, following the river. Meanwhile, Vullen comes by and sees the dagger. Grabbing it, she cleans it off with her cloak as she watches the group run like heck, Jolteon still having Flash on.

"Pathetic," said Vullen as a Rhyperior jumped out from behind a boulder, "New target," She brandishes a long red-bladed sword, "You really want to fight me?"

**Forest: Rescue Team**

"A peaceful night, isn't it?" said Ninetales as he walked by Shaina.

"It is, isn't it?" said Shaina as she sees something in the distance, "Hey, do you see that?" She points towards a distant light from far away.

"Yeah, Jolteon's 'bright' idea"

Just then, they hear a faint roar.

Angel Charlie perks his ears up, "That sounded like something... Dying" The light faded away, making the stars and moon their only source of light, "Whatever it was, it wasn't our friends. By the looks of it, they're practically near those mountains. We better go find them".

"Very well," said Ninetales.

"The river splits in two up ahead, so we better go in two. Sasha and I got the right side of the river…"

"Shaina and I got the other. Let's go find our stooges!"

The two groups ran along the river until they reached the fork in the river.

"Here," said Angel Charlie as he tosses a Miracle Dog Tag towards Ninetales, "You find them, just contact me with it and then use it to teleport back to camp, okay?"

"Sure thing"

"Come on, Sashy" said Angel Charlie as he and Angel Sasha continued following the right side of the river, leaving Ninetales and Shaina to the left.

"Let's go, Shaina"

"Right," she replied. Ninetales and her started to follow the river towards the mountain.

Meanwhile, Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon were panting hard in another clearing, Jolteon's Flash fading away.

"Okay," panted Flareon, "Does anyone... know what... happened back... There?"

"We can't tell Ninetales and the others about this," said Eevee.

"Why...not?" panted Vaporeon.

"They'll think it's us making a crazy Campsite story".

"But it wasn't," said Jolteon, "Oh, great! Now I wish I didn't drop that dagger!"

"Can anyone tell me where we are now?" said Flareon as he looked around the clearing.

"Well, the rivers right there," said Vaporeon as he looked around, "I think we're near the mountain".

"Let's go back up the river," said Eevee, "The campsite is no where near the mountains".

"Good idea. Still, I wonder what did that to all those poor Pokemon?"

"Do you think it was that girl?"

"I still can hardly believe it's a large Vulpix!"

"I know," said Flareon, "Plus, Vulpixes can't scratch or slash, so it couldn't have been her".

"Guys," yawned Jolteon, "All that running has made me... Tired".

"Go to sleep and I'll burn you! We can't sleep until we're safe!"

"Burn me and I'll…" Jolteon yawns, "...shock you... Zzzzzzz"

"He didn't say anything about dunking him into the river," said Vaporeon.

Five minutes and dunking later…

"YAHH!" shouted Jolteon as he jumped out of the river, "COLD, COLD!!!"

"At least I didn't burn you," said Flareon, "Come on, up the river before anything else happens!"

"Wh-whatever you…Achoo!... Say"

**Ninetales and Shaina**

"Huh," said Shaina as she perks her ears up, "Ninetales, did you hear that?"

"Hold on," said Ninetales as he sniffed the air. Suddenly, he pokes his head through a bush and shouts, "YOU FOUR!!!"

A group of Ziggzagoons and Linoones wake up startled and run away from him.

"Missed," blushed Ninetales.

"That's okay, Ninetales," said Shaina, "You're doing your best to help them".

They continued walking along the river, where they meet a horrific sight, a group of Scythers were on the ground, injured and weak. One Scyther was having trouble standing, while others were hardly breathing. Slash marks were visible on them from the moon's light as Shaina also notices that the trees were cut up as well.

"Ninetales," said Shaina, getting near him, "What happened here?"

"Hey!" said Ninetales to the standing Scyther, "Who did this to you?!"

"Scy, Scyther, scyther. Scy-scyther!" spoke the Scyther with difficulty.

"What did he say?" asked Shaina.

"A... cloaked Pokemon," said Ninetales, "Attacked them with a... sword?!?"

Scyther slowly nodded; Shaina gasped.

"A Pokemon with a sword?!? I never heard of a Pokemon carrying a sword before".

"Scyther-scy! Scyth-scyther! Scyther!!!" continued Scyther.

"What now?"

"Scyther, scy-scy-SCYTHER!!!"

"He said that he was unable to determine the Pokemon type, but the Pokemon called them… "Training Practice"?" said Ninetales.

"What?!" gasped Shaina as Scyther nodded.

"What are we going to do?" said Ninetales as Shaina looked at the Scythers.

"Well," she said as she looks up and sees Sitrus Berries, "First, we need to help these poor guys recover".

"Okay," said Ninetales, picking up some Sitrus Berries.

**Angel Charlie and Angel Sasha.**

"Oh my…" began Angel Sasha before covering her mouth in horror. She and Charlie see many Pokemon slashed deeply as they proceeded.

"Who could have done such a... monsterous thing to these Pokemon?!?" said Angel Charlie, his blood boiling at the sight.

"Charlie," said Angel Sasha as she sniffed the air, "I picked up a faint scent, and it smells... Familiar"

Angel Charlie sniffs the air and pauses, "It can't be?"

"Belladonna?!?" said Angel Charlie and Angel Sasha simultaneously.

"The scent is familiar to hers, but it's not," said Angel Charlie confused, "It's... someone else's"

"A minion?" asked Angel Sasha, getting closer to Angel Charlie and holding onto his arm, "Charlie, I'm scared".

Angel Charlie looks around and spots a nearby small cave, "Over there! We'll have to rest and wait till tomorrow to continue the search".

"I just hope the others are alright," said Angel Sasha following Angel Charlie to the cave.

**Cave**

Angel Charlie created a small, heat orb to keep them warm during the cold night. Angel Sasha laid besides Angel Charlie's warm fur and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Charlie," said Angel Sasha, "Who do you think did all that?"

"I don't know, Sashy," said Angel Charlie, looking outside for any sign of movement, "I don't know".

As Angel Sasha cuddled next to Angel Charlie, he gulped: _Maybe it's time for me and Sasha to take our relationship to the next level_. "Sashy"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"We've been… together for almost a whole year and…" He gulped

"What?" Angel Sasha looked at him curiously, "What are you trying to say?"

"Well" Angel Charlie put his paw on his emblem and took out the golden necklace with the emerald shining in the middle. Angel Sasha's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Charlie! It's beautiful!"

"Sasha, I… I want to take our relationship to the next… chapter in our lives"

"Charlie?" Angel Sasha's heart began beating at two hundred beats per minute, "Are you saying…"

"Sashy, will you… Marry me?"

"Charlie!" cried Angel Sasha, "I waited so long for you to say that! Yes, I will!"

Angel Sasha jumped and hugged Angel Charlie as she barraged him with kisses to him… which led to them both going beyond kissing… The blue orb slowly faded away as the moonlight shone above them.

**Ninetales and Shaina**

"Well, at least they were thankful for our…" yawned Shaina as they left the Scythers and continued to follow the river.

"You're tired, Shaina," said Ninetales, "We better go into that cave for a good night's rest"

Searching for five minutes, Ninetales tried three caves: One had an Ursaring in it, the other had Zubats and Golbats, but the third was vacant

"Lucky for us that Ursaring was a sound sleeper," said Shaina, settling down on the cave floor.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you, Shaina," said Ninetales as he adjusted himself next to the setter.

"And I'll do the same for you," she said as she reaches behind Ninetales and grabs a Zubat off one of his tails. Ninetales blushed as Shaina let the Zubat join the others on their evening hunt, he grew more fidgety. "Ninetales, are you actually, shivering? Are you cold?"

"Cold? No, no, no, no, no... why would a Fire Pokemon like me feel cold?"

"Then why are you shaking?"

"Erm... fleas? Then again, I might have burned them off," Ninetales grins as Shaina walked towards him.

"Hmm... what's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, nothing... have I ever lied to you before?"

"Well, does the whole 'purple arm' thing count?"

"S...Sorry," Ninetales cringed.

"Well, other than that, not really," Shaina sighs and looks outside the mouth of the cave, "The moon's very beautiful out here, don't you agree?"

"Yep," replied Ninetales as he continues to stare at Shaina.

"The stars are really sparkling tonight…" Suddenly, she sees a shooting star, "Oh! Ninetales, make a wish!"

"I already have," Ninetales Blushed.

"So have I," Shaina smiles and blushes, "Wonder if it'll come true?"

Ninetales rubs his head, "Hey, Shaina... have I told you about that nightmare caused by the Leech?"

Shaina looks at him, "What nightmare?"

Ninetales tells Shaina the nightmare he had about the Café, his friends dead, Shaina dying in his arms, and ShadowMaster's face was really his. Shaina turned pale.

"So... that's why you didn't want to talk about the nightmare?"

Ninetales bows his head, "Yes".

"Ninetales," Shaina lifts Ninetales' head, "Why not tell us? We could have helped you before…" She paused.

"I... I was scared…" shivered Ninetales.

"Ninetales... At least it's all over. The leech is gone, you're normal again, and…"

"And?" began Ninetales before Shaina kisses him on his cheek.

"I still love you"

Ninetales blushes, "Thanks…" he sighs, "What a year".

"I know. This whole fiasco of an adventure…" she pauses, "Well, it started with you meeting the parallel counterparts of our friends, but also new enemies".

"Then, Valmarmon came back... the Leeches on me and a famous reindeer of Xmas…" Ninetales shakes his head, "Can't believe Eevee's belief came true".

"Yes, but in the end, everything came out all right. You know, I happen to see Charlie teaching... himself... a thing or two".

"Really... I'll be amazed to see our very own Barkin with common sense. Now, if only he can do it on Eevee and the Stooges".

"Exactly, how long did it take you to learn that spell from Chuck?"

"Five seconds".

"Five seconds?!?" Shaina giggled, "Anything else you picked up from him?"

"Teleportation... those five were hanging from the roof at 4:00 in the morning when they were playing video games"

"Teleportation! So, you did catch on a few, but... I hate to say this... but he's still beyond you're league. This is one Charlie who isn't afraid of you".

"Makes me wonder how special I am... White fur, blue tipped tails…"

"And a canine girlfriend... Yes, you are special, but your younger self was still cuter than... You" Shaina giggles.

"I know... those Bambi eyes, oy!"

"Cute Charm. Maybe that's where Eevee picked them up…" she looks at Ninetales' eyes, "Or is it the other way around?"

"No... I'm not doing them".

Shaina giggled, "I know... but you're still handsome and kind and noble and... oh, I can go on forever".

"You and Sasha"

"It's getting late. I hope Eevee and the others can survive the night. This forest does have a lot of high level Pokemon, plus whoever did that to those Scythers... Ninetales, do you think they'll be fine?"

"They said 'thanks' really loud," Ninetales rubs his ears.

"Well, let's just hope we'll find them soon enough, or that Charlie and Sasha found them first," she yawns.

Ninetales knew it was time, "Shaina... do you think…"

"Yes, Ninetales?"

"Do you... think about... our future?"

"'Our' future?" Shaina got up and looked at the fox, "Ninetales, what are you saying?"

"Oh... this and that".

"Ninetales, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes! No! Yes! No! Ugh!"

"Ninetales, what's up with you? You're acting like the first time you met me".

"Yeah... fond memories".

"Don't change the subject... Now tell me, what's up with you all of a sudden?"

"S... Sorry…"

Shaina sighed, "Never mind. Now, ready to tell me, or should I call Charlie and see if you're infected again?" Ninetales blushes as he brings out the collar with the ruby, sapphire, and emerald jewels. Shaina eyes gleamed at the sight of the collar, "Ninetales! It's beautiful!"

"Shaina... this if for you …" Ninetales gives her the collar.

"Thank You…" Shaina accepts it and puts it on, but suddenly stops, "Why give it to me now?"

"It's... something... like what humans would do".

"Wait!" Shaina was shocked, "Are you saying... that this collar... is a... a…"

"Is like a human's engagement ring... Yes".

"Oh, Ninetales! Then the answer's YES!"

"Yes?! You will?!"

Shaina hugged and kissed him, "For a long time!"

"I... It's... Thank you"

"Oh Ninetales! I... I…" Shaina was getting overexcited.

"I love you"

Shaina leaped and pinned him to the ground, "For always".

Ninetales smiled, "Ready, Shaina?"

"Yes!"

"Okay…"

As the new fiancés create magic in the air, the Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats flutter after their evening meals as the moon shone its reflection on the quiet river's surface.


	4. New friends new enemy?

**No luck on finding Eevee and the others, Angel Charlie and Ninetales decide to take a break... along with proposing to their true loves, whom accepted without another thought. While the lovers are "making music", what else is out there, waiting and watching...**

Forest: Morning

The four Pokemon were sleeping in a quiet bush, all huddled together to stay warm, especially by Flareon; Jolteon had to stay on top due to his spiky fur. Eevee woke up and greeted the morning.

"Man," said Eevee, stretching, "I felt like I slept on a slippery bed".

"Get off me Eevee!" said Vaporeon as he got up, making the little guy slide off.

"Zz... blub blub... Z…" slept-talked Jolteon.

"Okay, he's asked for it... WATER GUN!" Vaporeon douses Jolteon with a cold jet stream of water from his mouth.

"ABANDON SHIP!!!" spat Jolteon as he got whacked by Vaporeon's tail.

"What ship?" asked Flareon as he got up.

"The _S.S Vaporeon_," giggled Eevee as Vaporeon held him up by his tail.

"Don't make me freeze you," glared Vaporeon.

Suddenly, something startles the bushes, making Eevee jump onto Vaporeon's head. Just then, a four legged, Grass-Pokemon pops out of the bushes: a Leafeon.

"Hi there!" he said to the startled Pokemon.

"What?" blinked Flareon, looking at the Leafeon.

"What's next? Ice?" said Jolteon.

"Oh, you must mean my girlfriend," said Leafeon, "Snowflake, its okay".

An Ice-type Pokemon appears behind Leafeon, a female Glaceon.

"What?!" said Eevee, getting down from Vaporeon, "You're... new evolved Eevees?!"

"You got that right," said Snowflake, approaching the Leafeon.

"Great, two more evolutions," said Flareon, glancing at Eevee, "You're a really weird Pokemon".

"Where are you two from anyways?" asked Vaporeon.

"We're from a place called Sinnoh," said Leafeon.

"Sweet," said Jolteon, "What are you called?"

"Just Leafeon. Snowflake here was named from her trainer".

"And what is Snowflake? Iceon?" said Eevee, looking at the blue Pokemon.

"No, a Glaceon," giggled Snowflake.

"So, how do you evolve?" said Flareon, "Stones or tameness and day?'

"We just need to be joined by an Espeon and Umbreon and the whole set is full!" said Eevee.

"Why don't you evolve into one of them?" asked Vaporeon.

"Truth is," said Eevee, his ears drooping, "I can't evolve... Anymore. I... uh, accidentally... swallowed an Everstone".

"How?!"

"I found it in a bag of rock candy. I thought that it was candy, so I put it in my mouth, but couldn't bite it".

"Then why swallow it?"

"I put it in my mouth to lick it, but the taste was bad. Before I could take it out, Ninetales opened the door and… I got scared and swallowed it by accident".

Eevee began crying as Snowflake tried to comfort him.

"We're good friends," said Vaporeon to Leafeon.

"I see," replied Leafeon, "So, why are all of you doing out here?"

"Don't you know that there's something out there, slashing Pokemon?" said Snowflake.

"We know there is," said Jolteon, "But it's a long story. Want to hear it?"

Just then, an Espeon and Umbreon popped their heads out of a bush, making everyone jump back, "Yeah!"

"Eevee's got his wish"

"Hi, name's Leafeon, and this is my girlfriend Snowflake," introduced Leafeon to the newcomers.

"Pleased to meet you," said Snowflake.

"Now, the whole set's complete," said Eevee.

"And who are you two?" said Flareon.

"Name's Kristen," said the Espeon.

"And mine's Vec," said the Umbreon.

"Are you four... alone? Abandoned by trainers?" asked Eevee.

"We wouldn't say abandoned," said Kristen.

"More like left behind," said Vec.

"Why left behind?" asked Eevee.

"We were with our trainer during... a hike through the mountains, but we were ambushed by a big Steelix," said Vec, "The Steelix used Fissure and cast our trainer and ourselves down into the river. Next thing we knew, we were separated".

"We were out here for over a week, not knowing if he's still looking for us or not," said Kristen.

"Just a little over a day ago, we... met someone".

"An unusual girl Pokemon".

"Wearing a cloak?" asked Eevee.

"Yeah!" said the four new Pokemon.

"Did you notice how big she was?"

"What about her size?" asked Leafeon.

"Dear, she was a Vulpix," said Snowflake.

"A Vulpix!" said Kristen, shocked, "That big!?"

"Oh yeah!" said Vaporeon.

"Man," said Vec, "I never knew they got that big!"

"She was... how would you describe her, honey?" asked Kristen to the Umbreon.

"Honey?!?" said Flareon, looking at the two Pokemon.

"Yeah. Me and Vec are husband and wife".

"Either way, she was... quite peculiar…" continued Vec.

"And that's not the worst part. After she left, we found a group of Rock-types slashed by... I don't know what".

"You too?" said Snowflake, "Leafeon and I saw two Sharkpedos wounded when we met her too!"

"Do you suppose that the big Vulpix and those slashed Pokemon are... Connected?"

"We gotta get back to the camp before she comes!" said Eevee, jumping on Kristen's head, then getting off, "Sorry about that"

"That's okay," said Kristen, "It felt… familiar".

"Huh?"

"We used to have an egg, but we were separated for a long time since our capture".

"Probably just coincidence"

"Either way," said Vec, "Which way is your camp?"

"All we know is that it's by this river," said Flareon.

"Far from the mountains," said Eevee.

"Mind if we... Tagalong?" asked Snowflake.

"Sure," said Jolteon, "After all, we might run into that girl again".

Eevee hops on top of Flareon's head, "Let's go!"

"Okay," said Flareon, "But first, GET OFF MY HEAD!"

Ninetales and Shaina.

Ninetales was waking up, his hind legs feeling sore from last night, "Morning... Already?" He spots Shaina next to him, the collar on her and her fur messed up, "Did the wind blow her fur?" Ninetales couldn't recall what happened last night well, so he decided to try and wake up Shaina before…

"EEVEE! GET OFF OF ME!" rang Flareon's voice from outside.

Ninetales sighs, "Found them," he then goes to the setter and nudges her, "Wakey, wakey".

Shaina opens her eyes and yawns, "Morning Ninetales".

"Good and bad news".

Shaina had difficulty standing up as her hind legs were sore as well, "What's the good news?"

"We're engaged".

"Oh, I know," smiled Shaina as she puts her paw on the collar, " And I accepted it, but what's the bad?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" rang Eevee's voice.

"Found them," said Ninetales.

Shaina walked to the cave entrance, "Where?" She then spots Eevee jumping behind a bush, "OH, there they are, but who are the four other Pokemon with them?"

"An Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon and Leafeon," counted Ninetales, then he glances at Shaina, "You okay?"

"Yeah, a little sore behind, but I'm fine"

"Funny... I feel sore as well".

"What... happened... last night?"

"Last thing I remember was... You".

"I remember I said yes, got overexcited by it and... Blank".

"You don't think…"

Shaina gasped and blushed a deep crimson red, "Oh, I think we... Did!"

Ninetales rubs his eyes as his cheeks turned his fur red, "Whoa... never knew you were that passionate, Shaina"

"Neither did I…" giggled Shaina, looking away smiling.

"Got anymore surprises?"

"I don't know…" she giggles.

Ninetales nuzzles her, "I'll do anything for you…".

"JOLTEON!" roared Vaporeon's voice as a blue ray was seen, freezing a tree, followed by Jolteon's yell.

Ninetales slaps his forehead, "Give me strength".

"YAAHHH!" shouted Jolteon as he runs away from Vaporeon, firing his Ice Beam at him.

"Are they always like that?" asked Leafeon.

"Yep," said Flareon, "Just don't call him Drippy". Vaporeon stops and glares at Flareon, "Oops…"

"Either way, we live like this," said Eevee as Flareon joined Jolteon on the run from Vaporeon, "Most of the time…"

"Here?" said Snowflake.

"Nope. We live in San Francisco, in an apartment with Ninetales and a Charmeleon called Charleon".

"Yeah," said Vaporeon, now calm, "We owe Ninetales for taking care of us when we were abandoned".

"Not me," Eevee looked sad, "I wasn't abandoned by a trainer. Ninetales found me in the park, where he said that I was only an egg. It took a while for me to know that he wasn't my father. He doesn't know what happened to my parents…"

"Yeah," panted Jolteon, "Eevee is the only one not to have a trainer or family".

"San Francisco…" muttered Kristen, looking at Eevee.

"Yeah," said Eevee, "Ninetales was like a big brother to me. He took me in and looked out for me, even if I did get on his nerves".

"All the time," said Jolteon.

"We get on his nerves all the time," said Vaporeon, "Water Gun, video games a 4:00 in the morning…"

"Miltank in the café," said Flareon.

"And a whole lot of other countless things as well," said Ninetales from behind. Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon jumped into the air.

"Here you guys are," said Shaina, walking in behind Ninetales.

"How did you know we were lost?" said Flareon.

"Lost... Lost…" replied Chatot as he flew onto a nearby branch.

"A little birdie told us," said Shaina, smiling.

"What?!" said Vaporeon, looking at Chatot, "He delivered the message?!"

"Kind of…" said Ninetales.

"You're a stupid, brainless Pokemon... Chatot...Ninetalesuk…" sang Chatot.

"He knows your name?" asked Eevee.

"No," said Ninetales, "He must've picked it up from a stranger".

"Shaina, you look... Different" said Jolteon as Shaina smiled, "Is it your hair?"

Shaina and Ninetales fall.

"Maybe its the collar she's wearing," pointed out Snowflake.

"She got it…" said Shaina, getting herself up.

"Where did you get that?" said Eevee, looking at the collar.

Shaina blushed, "Ninetales".

"Meet my future wife," said Ninetales.

"Shaina's getting married?!?" said Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon, shocked.

"Yes!" said Shaina.

"I say it was about time," said Vaporeon, glancing at Ninetales, "Why all of a sudden?"

"What?" said Ninetales, "You expect me to do it quickly? All I know is that it's difficult to ask the question right away".

"He's right, you know," said Leafeon and Vec.

"Oh, we were so caught up with us that we forgot to introduce ourselves to you all," said Shaina, "My name's Shaina LaFleur".

"I'm Ninetalesuk, and you are?"

"Leafeon"

"Snowflake"

"Vec"

"Kristen"

"Trainer problems?" asked Ninetales.

"Not really," said Leafeon, "I'm a wild Pokemon. I used to live in Sinnoh until I met Snowflake here".

"I was traded to an American Trainer, but he was rude," snorted Snowflake, "He said that I was more pathetic than his old Ninetales".

"That's... me" said Ninetales.

"You?!? You knew an obnoxious Trainer who didn't care about his Pokemon?!?"

"Correct"

"But why did he call you pathetic? You look like a strong Pokemon to me".

"Long story…"

"Can we go back now?" said Eevee.

"Sure," Ninetales pulled out the tag and closed his eyes.

"Uh, what's he doing?"

"Shh," said Shaina.

Angel Charlie and Angel Sasha, wearing the gold necklace, were still searching for Eevee and the others when Angel Charlie stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" asked his fiancée

Angel Charlie placed his paw on the emblem and began thought communicating, _Ninetales, is that you?_

_Yep_, replied Ninetales, _Found 'em_

_Why do I have the feeling that's not all the news you have to tell me?_

_I'm gonna marry Shaina and Eevee found four more evolved Eevee forms... an Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon and Leafeon._

_So, I guess you're apartment's going to get... wait, say that first part again..._

_Nothing... heheheh_

_What is it?_

_Fine. I proposed to Shaina and she said 'yes'._

_Oh! Congratulations, to both of us!_

_You as well, hmm?_

_Yeah... Either way, need help teleporting... or can you manage, from five minutes of training, apprentice?_

_Maybe... still, it's weird being taught things from Charlie._

_Tell me about it. My other self said the same thing, but he's coming along... with a year or two..._

_What? The year 4000?_

_Give or take... Very well, if you can manage, Sasha and I will see you back at camp..._

_Okay_

"Charlie," asked Angel Sasha as Angel Charlie opened his eyes, smiling, "what was that about?"

"Hold on, we're going back," said Angel Charlie.

"Ninetales found them?"

Angel Charlie put his arm around Angel Sasha, smiled and said, "Yep".

Angel Charlie opened his paws, created a blue aura around them, and teleported back to camp.

Camp

"How many times must I tell you, we're not meant for each other!" shouted Charleon to the Magikarp, who just continues to flutter her eyes, "Man! What's it to take to make her understand?!?"

Meanwhile, Angel Bess was still trying to convince Loudred not to become upset, "I know you'll miss me, but at least here you won't be lonely".

"LOUUUUDRRREEEEEDDDD!" cried Loudred as he hugged Angel Bess again.

"Goodbye, Bess?" said Flo as Angel Bess panted from her hug.

"Okay, he's good. He just needs a little more... Hey! Chuck's back!"

A blue aura filled the area, materializing into Angel Charlie and Angel Sasha.

"NO!!!"

"What's with him?" asked Angel Charlie.

"He and Magikarp are gonna get married," said Charlie.

"I AM NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED!" shouted Charleon back.

Sasha spots the necklace on her counterpart, "Um... Sasha... boy that felt weird, again... What's with the necklace?"

Angel Sasha giggled and blushed, "Charlie proposed to me... and I accepted!"

"We're getting married," said Angel Charlie.

"YOU'RE LUCKY IT'S NOT A MAGIKARP!!!" shouted Charleon.

"Well, if you're surprised now, wait until Shaina and Ninetales get here".

"Why?" asked Sasha.

"You'll see…" smiled Angel Charlie.

"I always get shivers when I see that smile".

"From him or the other one?" asked Slyly.

"Mine... it usually means bad news".

"Har har…" said Charlie, folding his arms.

"Actually, he may no longer be the Charlie you know soon enough," said Angel Charlie, "That is, if he's been improving".

"I'll be surprised if he has," said Sasha.

"Is that them coming in?" said Rudolph.

"Ah, Charleon in love?" said Ninetales as he materialized like Angle Charlie.

"Shut up!" shouted Charleon as he glares at Magikarp, "WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I AM NOT PLAYING HARD TO GET!!"

"What the…" began Sasha as she sees the collar on Shaina.

"Surprised?" asked Angel Charlie.

"She's…"

Shaina smiled and blushed, "Yes, sis. I'm getting married!"

"You too?!?" said Angel Sasha.

"That's right," said Ninetales, his face-fur turning red.

"Oh... my... Gosh!" said Sasha excitedly, "I'm going to have Ninetales as a Brother-in-Law! That's great!" She runs up and gives Shaina a big hug.

"Plus, four new friends," said Ninetales, pointing to the newcomers.

"Hi there," waved Leafeon.

"More Eevee Evolutions huh?" said Charleon, "Well, the stone set were getting annoying".

"HEY!!" shouted Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon.

"Can't believe you're getting excited about Ninetales as a brother-in-law, Sasha," said Charlie.

"Well, I always did want a way for him to be related to me, and since Shaina's my sister and all," stated Sasha.

"Hi, my name's Leonard, and you are?" introduces Leonard to Snowflake.

"Snowflake, a Glaceon," she replies.

"Looking good," said Slyly, getting up closer to Snowflake, "Say, how about you and me take a walk in the woods?"

"Sorry, I'm already seeing someone at the moment"

"Correct," said Leafeon, standing next to Snowflake.

"Oh well," said Slyly, "There's plenty of fish in the sea".

"Was that supposed to be funny?" said Charleon as Magikarp uses Splash and splashes water on him, "WHAT'S IT GOING TO TAKE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!?!"

"Marriage?" suggested Flareon.

"NEVER!!" shouted Charleon.

"Well," said Angel Charlie, stretching, "I say we can call it a day and head back home".

"Should we leave Charleon here with his girlfriend?" said Eevee.

"NO WAY!" shouted Charleon, packing up the gear near him, "THE SOONER WE LEAVE, THE BETTER!!"

So, the friends, and new friends, packed everything up and were ready to head home.

"Ninetales, ready to Teleport together?" asked Angel Charlie.

"Yep," replied Ninetales, holding onto Shaina's paw.

Angel Charlie and Ninetales concentrated, creating a giant blue aura and teleporting the friends back home... although, they did leave behind a broken hearted Loudred and Magikarp.

Flea Bite Cafe

Gerta had just finished closing the Flea Bite when suddenly, a blue glow shone in the middle of the café.

"Whew, that was hard, even with your help," said Angel Charlie.

"So, how was your trip?" asked Gerta.

Charleon began spinning Slyly around, shouting, "I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Whooooaaaa!!!" shouted Slyly as he tried to let go.

"What's with him?" asked Gerta.

"A fish fell in love with him," replied Zoey.

"Let me guess, a Magikarp?"

"Yep".

"New recruits, Ninetales?" Gerta sees the four new friends.

"Yep," said Ninetales, "Introduce yourselves to Gerta".

The four new Pokemon introduced themselves to Gerta, but then, she caught something on Angel Sasha's neck.

"Sasha," began Gerta.

"Yes?" said both setters.

"The one with the necklace. Where'd you get that?"

Angel Sasha smiled, "Charlie…"

Shaina smiled, too.

"You too?" asked Gerta.

"We're getting married!" said both Angel Sasha and Shaina.

"Already?!? Ninetales, Charlie, what took you guys so long?"

"It wasn't easy," said Angel Charlie.

"Nerve wrecking," said Ninetales.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time we head back north, right kid?" said Slyly to Rudolph.

"Well, I am going to miss that place," he said.

"And our little friend," said Zoey.

"Listen, Eevee," said Rudolph, heading towards Eevee, "It was fun for you to invite me, so here," He gives Eevee a small package.

"Yay!" shouts Eevee as he opens it up to reveal, "An Ocarina?"

"A little birdie told me you like the _Legend of Zelda,_ so I had Santa make that for you".

Eevee blows on the Ocarina, making a tune come out.

"You'll get used to it," said Zoey as she tosses a book to Eevee, "It's a how-to-play all the songs from all the games: _Ocarina of Time_, _Majora's Mask_, _Windwaker_, and a few from _Twighlight Princess_".

"Thank you!" said Eevee, hugging the reindeers.

"Well, good bye friends," said Rudolph.

"Until we see each other again," said Zoey.

"Hopefully before Christmas," said Leonard.

"And maybe I'll find another Glaceon, one that isn't already taken," said Slyly, hopping on Rudolph's back. The four friends leave, to head back to the North Pole.

"Well, its going to be crowded at your house tonight, isn't it?" said Angel Charlie to Ninetales.

"Yeah... which means... the Five Wackos... no video games tonight!" said Ninetales.

"AHH!" said Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Charleon.

As the day ended, San Francisco went into peaceful slumber, but on top of the Golden Gate, a lone, cloaked figure stood on watching.

"Ninetalesuk…" said Vullen as she held up a photo, "You'll pay for what you did…" The photo burns in her paw, "With your life!"

Eevee: Wow! What an adventure that's been! Well, at least it's over, so here's a song about the forest critters, from the movie _Hoodwinked_, here's "Critters Have Feelings":

**I live in the woods, where nothing's as it seems  
Beneath the stars one night I met the woodchick of my dreams  
She's always biding and my heart cuts like a tree  
Nothing but splinters, those teeth look sharper than they seem**

**Critters have feelings, well critters have feelings  
critters have feelings too, critters have feelings  
oh critters have feelings, what's a critter gonna do**

**I live on a leaf and I crawl cause she makes me  
last week she sprouted wings and this butterfly did fly  
fly away seeing of the people maybe I should do the same, an  
ex-caterpillar, her wings grew bigger than I dreamed**

**Critters have feelings, well critters have feelings  
critters have feelings too, critters have feelings  
oh critters have feelings, what's a critter done to you**

**What's a critter done to you, 47 years ago she put a spell on me  
a spell where when I'm talking I'm singing with glee**

**Critters have feelings, well critters have feelings  
critters have feelings too, well critters have feelings too  
critters have feelings, oh critters have feelings  
what's a critter gonna do, well what's a critter gonna do  
critters have feeling, and I could borrow and I could swing**


End file.
